User talk:Hyberius
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sly Marbo page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Montonius Sly Marbo The page now incorporates your edits but I want no further changes made at this time. The page is complete. Additionally, plagiarizing the Lexicanum is a bannable offence in future. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the main page before making any frther edits to this wiki. Finally, please respond to the Talk Page of the person you are speaking to, not your own, and sign your posts so we know who you are. Montonius (talk) 03:50, December 23, 2017 (UTC) erm, ok. Hyberius (talk) 03:54, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Yes, don't copy from the Lexicanum. Research and write your own material. Read all the Important Links. Montonius (talk) 04:01, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Since there's no way to prove that, it looks like plagiarism. It may be true, I've never had that happen before, but in general, we can't have passages that are exactly the same. So, if you did both passages, thanks for doing both, and the information has been incorporated into the article and is helpful. However, I would suggest that you choose one of the two wikis to make your contributions to, so that each side does not mistake them for plagiarism. Sure I'll open it up now that I know who you are and that you do good work. I will edit it after the fact, however, just so you know. I would suggest that you learn more of our formatting guidelines, particularly for sourcing, which is different from the Lexicanum's system of citations, since it might save me a little bit of work and mean less of your work is later edited. But thanks for taking the time to help us out on these less well-known articles. I really appreciate it! Montonius (talk) 05:12, December 24, 2017 (UTC) White Dwarf Source Hi Hyberius, I need the page number and article name for the Sly Marbo source in White Dwarf when you get a chance. Montonius (talk) 21:51, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Tempestus Scions Hi! I'm Zixes, the moderator of this wiki. Please, do not delete any more data from the articles. You must also refrain from changing the sizes of the pictures. If you do spot some repetitive paragraph or some other kind of unneeded data, then please. Inform me or the administrators of this wiki before you take the matters into your own hands. Thank you! Zixes (talk) 18:13, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Rambo III Sure Hyberius, I'll open it. But please let's make this the last Rambo sequel! LOL. Montonius (talk) 03:15, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Dulma'lin Cleansing Hyberius. You have broken one of our wiki's biggest rules, and that is the violation of the wiki's content. You have copied and pasted the article word for word. Montonius has already warned you about this incident, but you do not listen. Here is the link so you will be much more careful next time: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content --Zixes (talk) 21:07, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Grukk Hi Hyberius. You cannot copy articles from the Lexicanum as I made clear. Your article on Grukk contained material you personally did not write for the Lexicanum that was copied word for word here. You must create your own articles completely independently or they will be deleted. Even if you contribute to a Lexicanum article personally, you cannot then just copy the whole rest of the text that you were NOT responsible for creating into our database. That is plagiarism. I'm sorry that this has become a problem, but if I see this done again, I will have to sanction you. If you want to add new articles here, they will have to be completely your own work. Thanks.Montonius (talk) 23:19, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Ignore the prior message if you received it, I misidentified the user. I would point out, again, however, that it is best if material you add here is not exactly identical to the content you add to the Lexicanum. It will cause us problems if the similarity is too great. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 06:03, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Well that sounds fine. Again, my apology for the misidentification and the ban scare. Montonius (talk) 21:51, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Sourcing Hi Hyberius, You do need to follow our sourcing conventions. I need the page number for every addition, and if you take something from a website it must be linked to that page in the Sources section. Please add in the page number to the Only War cite on the Catachan Knives page or I will have to rollback the changes. Sorry about that, had finished one e-book and went on to the next, put the wrong one down as a source. Its fixed now though ;) cheers for letting me know. Hyberius (talk) 15:29, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Voidsmen Hi Hyberius, thanks so much for filling out some of the less well-explored areas of the Warhammer 40k universe. However, when creating a new article, please include all of the relevant information from the source. If the page is for a unit, like the Voidsmen, it must include the standard wiki format and information we use for units, such as unit composition and wargear. Also, please note that when sourcing from PDFs, the actual page numbers are not the same as the page number listed at the top in the PDF program, as cover and end pages are included in that count and throw it off. You have to find the actual number printed on the page. Take a look at the revisions made to the Voidsmen page to see what is expected to fully build a page from a given source. As you can see, it can sometimes require the creation of multiple pages, particularly for unit pages that need new pages created for their weapon loadouts. It would be really helpful if you can take these suggestion to heart, as it will really cut down on my workload for new pages. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 17:22, October 21, 2019 (UTC)